


P is for Punchbag

by CallicoKitten



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Dark, Dark!Flash, F/M, Homophobia, Kink Meme, M/M, Non Consensual, Suicide Attempt, mentions of torture, no seriously this ones fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: </p>
<p>Flash terrorizes Peter on a regular basis. Peter is used to letting Flash walk all over him because it's easier to stand down and let Flash be a jerk than to risk getting slugged. Flash enjoys the power he has over Peter and he decides to push it, to see how far he can go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Punchbag

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I don't even. I HAVE ISSUES.
> 
> Full prompt:  
> This is pre-spider bite Peter.   
> Flash terrorizes Peter on a regular basis. Peter is used to letting Flash walk all over him because it's easier to stand down and let Flash be a jerk than to risk getting slugged. Flash enjoys the power he has over Peter and he decides to push it, to see how far he can go. 
> 
> To happen in no particular order, OP was hoping to see some of the following: Flash forcing Peter to strip completely, pissing on him, jerking Peter off against his will, intense shaming for reacting, heavy verbal abuse, inserting things into Peter's ass, forcing him to keep a plug/vibrator inside him the whole day during school, and any other type of abuse with one major exception: Flash has it in his head that everything he's doing doesn't make him gay unless he actually has sex with Peter. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is not a happy prompt. There are no happy bonuses, but here are some bonuses all the same.
> 
> +10 Despite the abuse it's attention, and Peter starts staring at Flash unintentionally   
> +10 Peter starts isolating himself to avoid coming in contact with other people  
> +100 insight to how Peter deals with the abuse  
> +10000 he doesn't tell a soul though Gwen and Aunt May suspect something is wrong  
> +100000 Peter begins to believe he deserves whatever he gets from Flash  
> +1000000000 he gets bitten and suppresses himself when Flash is around so he doesn't hurt him
> 
> +all the points and my ugly black heart if Peter climbs to the top of Stark Tower because Flash told him to and Tony (not Iron Man) has to talk him down off the ledge (no actual suicide, please)

“Uh, sir, there appears to be a teenage boy on the balcony.”

Tony Stark has heard a lot of strange things from a lot of strange people (no seriously) but he’s pretty sure JARVIS piping up with _that_ is up there in at least the top ten. 

“Sorry, what was that JARVIS?”

JARVIS sighs, pulls up a surveillance tape and sure enough there’s a kid on his balcony. “Scans reveal its one Peter Parker. A high school student, been in the local newspaper a few times for photography.” JARVIS blathers on but Tony’s already half way across the room because Tony Stark is 1) a business man and 2) the product of an alcoholic and a shut in and if there’s one thing that’s taught him it’s that there’s only one reason to stand shivering on the balcony of a very, _very_ high building. 

The kid’s visibly shaking, hands balled in to fists. He’s dressed in a dark hoodie and jeans, both of which are literally hanging off him.

Tony opens his mouth to say something but _fuck,_ what _do_ you say to kids standing on the ledge? God, he wishes Steve was here, or Bruce, Bruce would be good. Or anyone really. Anyone but him. He’s thinking about turning back and heading inside, it’s not like the kid’s noticed him or anything (are there, like, legal implications or...) but he takes one more look at the kid (and fuck, he is really a kid. What is he sixteen? Seventeen?) and he can’t.

He closes his eyes and tries to remember what Rhodey said to him that time when they were kids and Tony wanted nothing more than _out_. He fails and settles for, “Hey, kid, I’d really rather you didn’t jump from here.”

The kid’s whole posture changes; he freezes, going rigid.

“It’ll cause a whole mess of paper work for me.”

The kid turns to him. His eyes are red rimmed and his nose is bloody, there’s a fading bruise on his cheek and Tony’s pretty sure those bruises on his neck are finger shaped. _Fuck._ “I-I’m sorry, Mr Stark. I have to-have to do this.”

_Jesus_ , this is way too intense for Tony. He takes a steadying breath. “Peter, right?” 

Peter nods shakily.

“Look I’m sure your life sucks right now, but seriously kid, it’s not worth jumping off a building. Especially not _my_ building. So why don’t you come on down and we’ll uh- talk?”

00000

If you’d told Peter that one day he’d find himself on top of Stark Tower about to kiss the concrete below he’d have laughed.

Sure, he’s had a less than ordinary life but even though he’s many things he’s not selfish. He’s seen how torn his aunt and uncle were when his parents went missing, he’s seen what loss does to people, he knows how it feels. There’s no way he’d want them to have to ID his body after he got a little overwhelmed and took the plunge. He just wouldn’t do that to them.

Or so he thought.

It started in middle school. It started with what Peter has now come to call ‘harmless bullying’ which involved name calling (nerd, dork, dweeb and variations there upon) and occasionally being shoved in to lockers, or in to toilets. And Peter dealt with it; he didn’t take it too personally. It was just the natural order of things, survival of the fittest and all that. It’s almost playful (if you’re a masochist, _no comment_ )

It changes during the first year of high school. That is to say, Flash changed. Peter really doesn’t want to know what happened to Flash during that summer but _something_ did because Flash comes back _fucked up._

It starts on the second day; Flash grabbed him by the throat and dragged him in to the nearest bathroom. “Flash, man, not now, I got chem. class.” he says, trying to push past.

Flash shoves him. _Hard._ “You’re not going anywhere, _Parker_.” He spits, eyes dark. 

That’s when the alarm bells start ringing in Peter’s head. That’s when the blows start coming. _Not the face,_ he thinks, prays, _please not the face_.

They don’t stop until the bell for next period rings.

“Tell anyone,” Flash hisses, body pressed against Peter’s keeping him pinned in place. His breath is hot on Peter’s skin and Flash has one hand crushing Peter’s throat, the other poised above his head, clenched in a tight fist. “And I will _end_ you.”

Peter nods because what the fuck else can he do. “Okay, Flash, okay.” 

Flash stands up, satisfied and grins sadistically. “Good boy, Peter.”

The names change. _Orphan, unwanted, **freak** _. Flash seems to like the way the word _orphan_ makes Peter’s skin crawl. _They’re not dead,_ he tells himself but Flash’s knowing smirk makes him start to doubt himself. It happens almost daily.

He’s more vicious too. He drags Peter around and throws him against things, uses him as his own personal punching bag. _That’s what P stands for, Peter, P is for punching bag._

By the end of the first month Peter’s body is a kaleidoscope of the blues and purples and yellows and greens of bruises, the reds of welts and scrapes. Not the face though, never the face. Peter thinks it’s because Flash doesn’t want to get caught but there’s this one incident where Flash is kicking the living daylights out of him after school for fucking _looking_ at him.

“Gonna break your fucking arm, Parker,” he hisses, twisting Peter’s left arm painfully. “Gonna break your ribs, like your precious camera.”

“Not the face, Flash,” Peter gasps because _if Aunt May sees_...

Flash makes this sort of breathy laugh, “Yeah, wouldn’t want to ruin your pretty face, would we Peter?”

Flash freezes and Peter, who had been about to write that off as sarcasm, immediately thinks _oh, shit_. And then Flash is yanking his head up by the hair and _fuck that hurts_ , “You a _fag,_ Parker?”

Peter has no idea how to respond to that so he shakes his head and Flash’s eyes flash dangerously before he punches Peter squarely in the jaw. 

Peter sees stars.

Things changed after that.

00000

The first time Flash _touches_ him (and Peter fucking hates that word, it makes his skin crawl but he can’t use that _other_ word because fuck, that’s not him, doesn’t happen in real life _just like parents don’t dump their kids on relatives and vanish mysteriously_ ) it’s during a free period.

Flash yanks him in to a janitor’s closet and shoves him roughly against the shelf of cleaning supplies. He grins before beginning to ‘work Peter over’ and Peter zones out. He’s used to this (how fucked up is that?) _P is for punching bag, P is for pathetic._

His eyes snap open when he realises Flash has shoved a hand down the front of his jeans. Peter yelps and Flash smirks, “Knew it, Parker. Knew you were a fag.” He hisses as he starts the stroke Peter off. “You fucking dirty little fag, you’re _disgusting_.”

Peter’s skin is crawling, his stomach is rolling and this is _wrong, wrong, wrong._ Peter’s body is reacting in all the wrong ways. He tries to get away but Flash holds him fast and growls. _Stopstopstop please_ he tries to say but Flash clamps his free hand over his mouth.

“Dirty, filthy _whore,_ Parker.”

When Flash is done with him he lets him slide down to the cupboard floor and kicks him. “You’re disgusting.” The older boy hisses before slamming out of the tiny room.

Peter doesn’t move until the final bell rings.

00000

After that Peter doesn’t want to be touched.

Aunt May hugs him and all he can think of is Flash’s body against his, Uncle Ben claps him on the shoulder and he flinches, Gwen Stacy smiles at him in class and all he can see is Flash’s eyes full of hate and fury and that deep dark emotion that Peter doesn’t want to name.

00000

“Take off your clothes,”

“Wh-what?”

Flash grins and a well aimed kick sends Peter sprawling across the filthy tile floor. “Take. Off. Your. Clothes.” He repeats with a snarl.

Peter doesn’t argue. Peter obeys. 

_P is for punch bag, P is for pathetic, P is for pitiful._

“You fucking filthy fag, you deserve this, don’t you?”

_No,_ Peter thinks.

00000

“Peter,” Uncle Ben pleads, hammering on the door. “Peter, godammit, open the door.”

“Peter, please. I only want to help you.”

Peter turns away, buries himself in the covers. “It’s nothing,” he calls, “I swear, I just fell off my skateboard.”

He hears Uncle Ben sigh, “Peter...”

00000

Flash pushes _the object_ in and Peter whimpers as it tears and burns. Flash huffs a laugh (if Peter didn’t know any better he’d say Flash got off on this) “You deserve this.” He says.

_P is for punch bag, P is for pathetic, P is for pitiful, P is for powerless._

Maybe he does deserve this.

“Y-Yes,” Peter whispers.

00000

Somewhere along the way he learns to hide it. Somewhere along the way he gets bitten by a radioactive spider and well, that changes things.

The next time Flash shoves him in to a closet and orders him to drop his pants and get the hell on his knees there’s a little voice in Peter’s head _you could stop him, you could fight back._

Peter doesn’t.

Then Uncle Ben dies and he lets Flash destroy him.

00000

Gwen kisses him light as fresh snow falling and she trails her hand across his chest and Peter’s just trying not to scream. He freezes when she runs a thumb under the top of his jeans and she jerks back as though he’s burnt her.

“Peter, what’s wrong?”

_Flash is fucking killing me_. “Nothing, it’s just- Aunt May might you know, hear us.”

Gwen giggles.

00000

“You’re pathetic, Parker.” Flash hisses.

_Yes, Flash._

“You deserve this, don’t you?”

_Yes, Flash._

“You fucking love this.”

_Yes, Flash._

“You filthy _freak_.”

_Yes, Flash._

He deserves this because without him Uncle Ben would still be alive.

He lets Flash take him apart because he _deserves_ it.

00000

Aunt May knocks gently. “Peter, please tell me where you got those bruises. I-I worry.”

“Fell over skating, Aunt May, don’t worry so much.”

When Gwen asks he’ll lie and say he got them in the fight with Doctor Connors.

00000

Flash is wearing a Spiderman t-shirt and he’s got Peter against the wall by the throat (his visions going dark and all Peter can think is _Great, I’ll die in a darkened school yard at the hands of a classmate rather than being torn apart by a super villain._

Flash is pissed, more pissed than usual. He has a bruise on his right eye and Peter asked him about it in class- he thinks that’s why Flash is an inch away from killing him now.

_P is for punch bag, P is for pathetic, P is for pitiful, P is for powerless._

“I fucking _hate you_ Parker, you know that? You’re fucking _disgusting_.” Flash is snarling and there’s this dangerous edge to his voice that sends Peter’s senses in to panic mode and he just wants to get fucking _away_ but he can’t because there’s this sick part of himself that _needs_ this because Flash needs this and fuck. It’s all so fucked up.

And that’s when Flash says it.

He throws Peter down and Peter’s pretty sure there are tears in Flash’s burning blue eyes. “Fuck, Peter why can’t you just fucking kill yourself!”

“Okay, Flash. Okay.”

00000

“I have to,” he says and Tony’s shuffling uneasily towards him (and fuck what retard decides to jump off _Stark Tower_ hell, there’s only a guy with a _flying_ super suit that lives there) “Sorry, I have to.”

Flash wants this. Maybe they’ll both be happier.

Tony’s mouth is working like he’s trying to figure out what to say and Peter closes his eyes. He’s trying not to think of Gwen all dressed in black at her dad’s funeral, of Aunt May at Uncle Ben’s and then Tony speaks.

“Someone really did a number on you, huh kid?” he says quietly. 

Peter hangs his head. “It’s my fault really; I should have stopped him before...”

Behind him Tony snorts, “It’s your fault? You _made_ the guy beat you up, did you?”

“N-no, but...” Peter bites his lip. 

“Then how is it your fault?” 

There’s a pause and then he speaks again.

“You know I used to blame myself for getting kidnapped. I got a guy killed; he helped me build my suit. Blamed myself for my parent’s death too.”

“You did?” Peter asks softly.

“Every damn day.”

“My uncle died, he got shot. It was-it was my fault.”

“Did you shoot him?” Tony asks it as casually as if he were asking about the weather and Peter spins around to face him angrily.

“ _No_ ,” he snaps. “But he wouldn’t have been out if I hadn’t run off.”

“So you didn’t shoot him, so it’s not your fault.” 

“But-”

“No buts, kid. You miss your uncle?”

“Is that why you let yourself get beaten up?”

Peter wants to say yes but it’d be a lie because this _thing_ with Flash predated that by a year. He closes his eyes, swaying slightly. “I don’t even know anymore.”

Peter gives him a look because what the hell kind of question is that?

“You got an aunt, kid? Friends? Girlfriend? You want them to miss you like they miss your uncle?”

“No...”

“Tired?” Tony asks gently.

Peter nods.

00000

When Tony finally manages to talk the kid down and lead him inside he feels pretty darn good about himself. (And if he runs the kids DNA just to be sure he’s not some elaborate Loki trick and it runs a match for Spiderman well, who’s going to know?) 


End file.
